Avant même le commencement
by Katsuyko
Summary: "Cachez-moi..." A ces mots, elle s'était évanouie. Et moi j'étais perdu. D'où venait-elle, que lui était-il arrivé, et pourquoi m'avait-elle embrassé? Peu importait au fond, car je sentais bien que ma vie de héros solitaire, ma vie de Robin allait être bouleversée... - Se situe avant la formation des titans. Pas très fidèle à l'histoire du dessin animé, mais aux caractères oui!


**Avant même le commencement**

**Chapitre 1 : Prélude**

Il parvenait à le sentir. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Richard releva la tête. Il était épuisé. Une vie en solitaire n'était pas de tout repos. Particulièrement lorsque l'on a que 16 ans. Et surtout lorsque l'on a Robin pour pseudonyme. La traque contre le crime avait quelque chose d'entêtant, d'envoûtant, et il savait bien que son mentor avait déjà commencé à déteindre sur lui. Car le besoin de justice était en train de meurtrir Robin : de le blesser physiquement... et surtout psychologiquement.

Ce n'était qu'un pressentiment. Et bien que son instinct ne le trompait que rarement, le jeune justicier préféra se persuader que rien n'allait arriver. Depuis trop longtemps à présent, il était là, seul. JumpCity palliait bien à Gottham. Cette ville était devenue son terrain et ce malgré la présence d'autres héros.

La pluie commença à tomber. Robin se hâta sur le toit de chaque immeuble et ce afin de pouvoir rejoindre au plus vite son QG. Son repère. Sa demeure. Son appartement. Ses quelques pièces... De toit en toit il s'élevait, chacun de ses mouvements plus furtifs que ceux d'un ninja, sa cape devenant la seule source de bruit, à chaque décollage. Ses chaussures, à la semelle d'acier, atterrissaient à chaque fois sur le sol de béton comme sur un matelas de velours. Au loin, Robin distingua dans son passage éclair une étoile filante parmi la bruine. Celle-ci avait du être particulièrement lumineuse pour demeurer visible à travers le rideau d'eau. Et sa couleur verdâtre, peu commune aux étoiles filantes que l'on peut distinguer au dessus de JumpCity, n'était pas sans rappeler l'étrange pressentiment de Robin.

Il était à présent au sommet de l'immeuble d'en face de chez lui. La pluie tombait drue cette fois-ci, rendant le terrain relativement glissant. Nullement effrayé, Robin sauta sur la cage d'escaliers qui lui faisait face et d'un mouvement de main, se balança le long de la barre pour finir par se glisser par la fenêtre ouverte de son foyer.

Le premier mot qui traversait l'esprit de Robin lorsqu'il s'agissait de décrire sa demeure était toujours le même. Bordélique. Il n'y avait pas meilleur mot. Une cuisine, une pièce à vivre, une chambre et une salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas une pièce pour rattraper l'autre. Dans chacune, il avait fallu d'abord toujours trouver un moyen de créer des tourelles, que ce soit de vaisselles sales, de dossiers et des livres, de vêtements, de disquettes et de cds, de linges et de serviettes. Sans doute que la notion de pyramide – ou plutôt de tour – faisait parti de ces choses profondément ancrées dans l'esprit de Robin, au même titre que la sobriété – exception faite pour son costume qui dans ses couleurs n'avait rien à envier à celui de Superman.

Alors doucement, le jeune homme masqué referma la fenêtre. L'appartement était sombre. Ce n'était pas totalement pour lui déplaire. Les ombres avaient le don de le masquer à perfection à son gré. Ainsi, il se contenta de pousser un soupir de fatigue, et sans prendre la peine de s'éloigner outre que mesure de la fenêtre, il entreprit de retirer le haut de son costume. Il puait la transpiration. Sorti de son effort, la sueur se permettait enfin de rouler sur son visage, de couler sur le reste de son corps. Robin retira son masque et se frotta le visage. Se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'observer de plus près cette face épuisée.

Son visage le rebuta vite. C'était bien triste d'avoir l'air aussi vieux et aussi fini à son âge. A bien le fixer, on aurait dit celui de Bruce. En un peu moins mûr, ce qui évidemment n'était pas sans déplaire un peu plus à Robin. Il avait beau être rentré chez lui, avoir traversé le voile qui lui permettait de redevenir Richard Grayson, une envie irrésistible lui prit de remettre son masque et d'ainsi fuir cette apparence le déprimant un peu plus. Pour le moment, le meilleur était encore de fuir cette glace et ce reflet.

Et tandis qu'il traversait les colonnes d'assiettes qui parsemait sa cuisine, Robin se dirigea, torse nu, vers les placards, escomptant se trouver de quoi se nourrir, sans doute devant un bon vieux film de Kung-fu comme on en passait toujours les samedis soirs.

C'était devenu pour lui une sorte de rituel, ce repas en solitaire devant des films d'art martiaux, à moins que, de meilleure humeur, il ne se dirigeât vers sa chaîne hi-fi et ne s'écoutât un ''vieux'' cd de rock. C'était un peu là tout le charme de la planque de Robin. Un lieu d'apparence minable et délabré – il suffisait de regarder l'un des mûrs du salon, dépouillés de son papier-peint, pour s'en persuader – où venait tout à coup éclore, au milieu d'un foutoir sans nom, quelques objets d'un certain luxe. Ainsi, la chaîne hi-fi était de loin respectable, surtout face à la télévision suffisamment ancienne pour, quand le cœur lui en disait, passer toutes chaînes en noir et blanc, ou même cesser de fournir le son, dans un élan de minimalisme. L'amas d'ordinateurs des plus high-tech, conservé dans la chambre du jeune homme, donnait à la pièce un aspect des plus futuristes, alors que ce dernier ne dormait que sur un futon d'occasion, récupéré je-ne-sais-où à China Town.

Le choix du repas s'était finalement porté pour un sandwich des plus banals, composé d'un peu tout ce qui restait de consommable dans le frigo – excluant ainsi le plat de lasagne en pleine mutation. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre à pleine dent dedans, toujours debout dans la cuisine, le jeune homme fut ébloui par une lumière vive verte. Posant son sandwich, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'origine de la luminosité, à savoir le salon. Il n'eut pas le temps de pouvoir en discerner la source qu'un bruit sourd et puissant retentit à l'extérieur. Ne perdant pas de temps, Robin se contenta de vite enfiler son masque avant de se précipiter hors de son appartement par la fenêtre, en fin acrobate.

Le quartier où vivait Robin, entre le malfamé et la ville fantôme, était habitué aux situations et aux bruits les plus divers et inquiétants. Aussi, le réflexe de Robin lui parut bien ridicule. Un gamin, réfugié dans la ruelle, aurait sûrement tiré un pétard chinois, expliquant ainsi la lumière et le bruit. Raisonnement des plus logiques, mettant de plus en danger l'identité secrète du jeune héros. Pourtant, le pressentiment antérieur de Robin revint au galop au moment même où celui-ci eut franchi la fenêtre, et ce à juste titre.

A première vue, la ruelle était vide. L'incident n'avait évidemment attiré absolument personne à l'extérieur, et la plupart des fenêtres condamnées par des planches de bois, avaient contribué à dissimulé l'agitation aux résidents des immeubles alentours. Pourtant, il y avait bien un hâle de lumière verte en bas et scrutant depuis sa cage d'escalier, Robin parvenait à discerner une silhouette très certainement humaine. Préférant néanmoins rester à distance afin d'évaluer la situation, Robin s'approcha, prudent, descendant un étage en dessous. Le halo était relativement faible à présent et la forme humaine était totalement discernable. Plus exactement, on pouvait désormais pleinement affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Robin réduisit la distance qui le séparait de la femme. Cette dernière semblait avoir chuté sur la benne à ordure et était parvenue à enfoncer profondément le métal du couvercle. Tout aurait du porté à croire qu'elle était morte. Pourtant, premier détail significatif, la lumière verte provenait d'elle. Il paraissait donc logique qu'elle ne soit en rien, si l'on peut se permettre le terme, normal. De plus, Robin parvenait à entendre ce qu'il assimila à des plaintes, dans un charabia totalement incompréhensible.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

La phrase était sortie toute seule. Cette dernière eut pour effet de faire cesser le flux de son qui émanait de la femme. En revanche, la lumière fut une seconde plus puissante, avant de reprendre son halo calme, vert pomme. Dans le flash, Robin avait reculé et dédaigné sa barre télescopique, prêt au combat. Pourtant il ne lui fallu que peu de temps avant de réaliser qu'il ne courait très certainement aucun risque. De nouveaux mots provenaient de la jeune femme, tout autant incompréhensible, mais de tout évidence épuisé.

Alors Robin laissa tomber sa prudence et ses plans ébauchés pour se préparer à toutes situations. La barre de plombs glissa le long de sa main et vint tomber avec un bruit métallique sur le goudron. L'esprit totalement vide, le jeune homme se laissa avancer vers la jeune femme, se hissa sur la benne. Son regard se laissa glisser sur la jeune femme, nourri par son pressentiment plus fort que tout. Elle était grande. Sa chevelure, très longue, avait, même au travers du halo verdâtre, une couloir des plus rouges. Ses yeux auraient du le faire sursauter s'il n'avait pas été dans un état second : dépourvu de pupille ou même de blanc, il était comme deux perles phosphorescentes vertes, d'une lumière sans non, très certainement la source de toutes cette luminosité. Quant à sa tenue, elle avait quelque chose interpellant pour Robin : elle tenait de tout évidence de l'armure, protégeant ainsi le coup ou les épaules de la jeune femme. Pourtant, le nombril, ou ses bras, étaient à la vue de tous, la rendait finalement ... vulnérable ?

Malgré l'absence de pupille chez la jeune femme, Robin sentait bien qu'elle le fixait. Quelque peu inquiet, il se pencha légèrement sur elle et murmura :

-Mais que vous est-il arrivé... ?

Le visage adouci, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis fort longtemps, Robin n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main s'était saisi de sa tête pour l'attirer fortement contre le visage de la jeune blessée. Le baiser fut bref et quelque peu troublant. Les yeux écarquillés, embarqué dans la surprise, Robin se sépara du visage de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, sa main tenant toujours la tête du pauvre héros quelque peu perdu, murmura doucement dans un dernier soupir avant de fermer les yeux :

-Cachez-moi...

La lumière verte avait disparu.


End file.
